Katsu!
by KiKira33
Summary: Destruction? Check. Chaos? Check. Forbidden jutsu? Also check. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Why me?

See I was nobody, well thats not entirely true I was someone, just not the type of someone who, after a long journey, finds their house utterly destroyed.

"Fuck this," I muttered to myself as I sieved through the rubble that may or may not have once been my bedroom.

What did it matter anyways?

As I moved a large chunk of rock I saw the remnants of what seems to have been a note; upon further inspection a sentence of it appeared to be intact.

 _Went out to challenge your brother on leader-sama's orders. H messed up your closet not me, I don't want a fire ball to the face when I get back yeah!_

I sighed as I read it, I know he didn't come back, or no one else did either for that matter. I kept going through the remains of my once quite expansive home attempting to find anything that was salvageable. A few of my cloaks turned up on the bottom of what had probably been a colossal mess. Damn boys!

I also managed to dig around for some extra shuriken and kunai I had hid in some of what are now pieces of the wall before leaving; no point in staying in a place that would never again support life. Pity, I had a lot of very fond memories there.

I moved at a decent pace north east toward the Land of Wind; only stopping for essentials. The war was waging strong to the north east; my thoughts on that mess? Not my circus, not my monkeys, a person couldn't pay me enough to get mixed up in that.

At one point in my short life I belonged to a nation, had the potential of becoming a ninja and fighting in this ridiculous show of power but that was all taken away from me by the people who ran that nation.

Breaking from my thoughts I realized I was already at the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind, jumping onto a rather large branch I surveyed my surroundings. Getting caught here by Sand Village ninja would be unfavorable during this time. To say I wasn't impressed by the numbers the Kazekage had been able to leave behind would be foolish. My goal was to reach the Land of Stone to complete the next phase of my training by next week; however the shortest route just seems so…..hot…... I sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time that day as I gracefully jumped from my spot and began to walk along the sandy abyss.

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers!**

 **This is the prologue of my first Naruto story. I have a plan all played out for it so we'll see how it goes.**

 **If you follow me as an author your probably like "Wtf Kikira? What about The New Era?!"**

 **Well patience my young padawans. Chapter 3 will be up shortly.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this! Please leave reviews on what you thought. I'm a huge fan of feedback :)**

 **Later skaters B)**

 **-K**


	2. Chapter 1- Why Does Everyone Die?

**Sorry for any typos, I went through it like 20 times but I can't say there won't be any lol**

 **Also important author's note at the bottom so please read!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own** **Naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ayana," I heard as my brother knocked on my door.

'Please go away' I internally groaned, rolling over in bed so I could stare at a new wall.

This is how I had been for the last few weeks; ever since my best friend went and blew himself up trying to kill my brother. The other one….not the one at my door. Imagine my utter despair to come home after being gone for eight months to find out not only was he gone but so was Hidan; though I knew I could easily get him back if I felt like it. I had walked through the doors and ran into the main room to see if they were home and maybe get up to some new mischief. After looking everywhere I went to ask Konan were they were. Her face fell as she looked at me and I knew right then that they were dead/probably chopped to pieces. I had ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed crying until I had no more tears. Two weeks later here I still am and now Itachi is trying to get me to come out.

"Aya, please answer the door. I'm not leaving until you do."

I sighed, waited a few minutes, then pulled myself out of bed and answered the door. From the look he gave me I could surmise I looked like a disaster.

"What can I do for you brother dear?" I asked in the most sarcastic tone I could muster.

He gave me an extremely bland look apparently not appreciating my attitude, "Get ready, meet me in the main foyer, we're leaving."

I groaned loudly and slammed the door in his face, don't get me wrong I love my onii-san dearly; I just am in no mood for this. Leaving? He cannot be serious. Grabbing some clothes I never unpacked from my bag, I stomped into the bathroom. Something told me I should probably avoid my closet; especially in this state.

I looked in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. I looked like a monster; my waist length black hair was matted and standing nearly straight up in certain places. I had horrible bags under my eyes and if I wasn't nose blind to it I'd probably die from how bad I smelled. Turning on the tap I found all the items I'd need after my shower while the water warmed up. I let the water work its way into my hair as I tried to untangle it as much as possible. By the time I was done I had lather, rinse, repeated so many times I had made my way through an entire bottle of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner and a bottle of body soap. Pleased that I no longer smelled like a sewer I grabbed my towel and dried myself off.

When I was finished I picked up my usual traveling clothes which consisted of a black crop top that was very loose and had a high collar; the Uchiha crest was sewn on the back. Under my top I wore long sleeved fishnet armor and for bottoms I had a short black skirt with slits on both sides for flexibility. To finish it off I wore black shorts and heeled, knee-length ninja boots. Looking in the mirror again I noted that the shower hadn't erased the bags under my eyes and my hair was still pretty bad.

I spent the next forty-five minutes or so combing out my hair. When it was back to it's usual raven glory I put it up in my typical mohawk braid style that ended at the nape of my neck and was secured with a red and white bow while the rest hung loose. I pulled my makeup kit out of one of the vanity draws and added some concealer to hide the dark circles. I was never one for wearing makeup but when you haven't slept in forever a touch is required. When I was finished I cleaned up my mess and returned to my room where I gathered my traveling bag and went to meet Itachi in the hall.

"Gomen Ita" I said when he turned to look at me. I was suddenly finding a speck of dirt on the floor incredibly interesting. Itachi walked over and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"It's alright Aya, I know how hard it is to loose someone you really care about," with that he smiled slightly and poked my forehead making me giggle a bit.

"We will be going to the drop off point where your new master will pick you up. You know the way incase something happens and we get separated I assume?"

"Hai!" I replied.

I briefly wondered what could possibly separate us, after all this was just like all the other times we'd left for training right? Then again my brother was the type to let me find out things on my own or tell me years after said tragic event occured…. Frowning slightly I decided the best thing to do would be to put it out of my mind for the moment and focus on the task at hand.

With that we took off from the Akatsuki base headed toward the Land of Fire. My new sensei was a women in the Land of Frost that I had never heard of before. Apparently her and Itachi had met during his travels and she had the unique capacity to help my hone my skills. Although Itachi is not particularly fond of the Land of Fire or the Hidden Village we would be venturing awful close to; he accepted my point that my fire style needed some serious honing and my training needed to occur in a place I couldn't burn everything to the ground. Our other option was the Land of Wind but I declined that on the grounds of despising heat and sand with a passion.

* * *

It took us roughly a day and a half to reach the Uchiha Hideout outside Kohonagakure. We weren't moving at a particularly quick pace and Itachi would be hard pressed to make me. We made a early dinner together which quickly turned into him smirking as I told him about the time I tried and failed to teach Hidan to cook. When we had finished the dishes I bid him goodnight and settled into one of the bed rooms in the deepest underground area of the compound. Onii-san said he had a bad feeling and wanted me to be in a safe place so I found a spot that would merit the least amount of attention incase there was trouble.

I was a powerful ninja mind you, I have to be considering I have been a member of the Akatsuki since I was a mere six years old. However I knew better than to question his reasons for keeping me out of things. If it was something he thought I could handle I woulsnt be down here anyway. I sat down on the bed and pulled my blanket out of my travel bag. I smiled warmly as the picture I had of Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, and I fell out when I unfolded it. It was always in my travel bag as one of my most special memories along with a picture of my parents and my other older brother Sasuke. I tucked it under my pillow and laid down so I could stared at the ceiling, begging sleep to overcome me; we wouldn't be here very long so I might as well grab some shut eye while I can. Very slowly I drifted into a nightmare filled slumber.

I awoke with a start as a huge wave of black fire came at me. Letting out a string of colorful language that would have made Hidan proud I activated my sharingan and forced the wave to dissipate. When I emerged from the hole that used to be the entire top portion of the hideout I gasped at the sight before me. Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha were locked in a battle that looked like wouldn't end well either way. I could feel the hate radiating off of Sasuke in waves and a shiver ran up my spine as I took in the sight of my brother for the first time in nine years.

Itachi saw me and passed a message through his sharingan: 'Hide, this doesn't involve you'.

I quickly darted behind a rock being careful to mask my chakra in case Sasuke noticed me. I made to find a spot where I could watch and nearly jumped out of my skin when I came face to face with Zetsu. "Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!" I hissed at him earning a blank stare for my trouble.

I turned back to the battle listening to the drone of Zetsu's commentary behind me. The battle had clearly been going on for a while already, most of which I assumed was a battle of eyes. I cursed myself slightly for being so out of it I hadn't sensed Sasuke's chakra. I watched him summon a huge creature made of lightening and hit Itachi dead on. I watched him fall to the ground seemingly dead, however Itachi pulled himself off the ground and used the mangekyo to activate susanoo to fend off Sasuke's weird ass Orochimaru snakes. I mean really, what the hell had that weirdo turned my brother into? Refocusing on the battle I saw Itachi using susanoo's yata mirror to reflect all of Sasuke's attacks back at him; needless to say he couldn't win this battle. I watched him walk toward Sasuke but I wasn't worried, Ita-san loves him very much and would't kill him. Hopefully they can get this over with soon so we can continue with my training.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, there won't be a next time" I heard Itachi say as he poked Sasuke's forehead before dropping to the ground well and truly dead this time. Sasuke passed out and fell down next to him obviously exhausted. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I screamed tried to run to them.

Zetsu held me back knowing if I made it out there I would beat the already unconscious Sasuke to a pulp. When he was sure I wouldn't try anything he set me by a rock and walked over to were they had collapsed, picked them up and melted into the earth probably going to eat them or something equally ridiculous. The scavenger I thought bitterly but was in too much shock to do anything about it.

'He shouldn't have died! He was fine a second ago' repeated over and over again in my mind as I sat there for what seemed like forever. Eventually I gathered what remaining strength I possessed and went back into the destroyed hideout, stuffed my belongings back into my bag and set out through the dense forests of the Land of Fire avoiding the sounds of battle coming from the east.

I didn't stop to eat or sleep for the entire rest of the journey. A few days later I arrived in the Land of Frost and made my way to one of the small villages that lined the edge of this frozen place. This was where I'm suppose to meet my new sensei and train with her until I perfected my unique version of the amaterasu. Entering the only inn the town possessed I got a room and laid down for a much needed rest. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The meet up spot was at a crossroads right outside the little village, as I made my way there I observed all the little shops and restaurants deciding where I wanted to eat after our meeting, sadly if I wanted to become stronger I needed to eat. When I got to the crossroads I sat on a large boulder and folded my hands in front of my face. As I waited I watched villagers pass by chatting aimlessly about the best way to grow certain plants in this desolate region. I was mildly impressed they could grow anything at all. The Land of Frost was inhabited only on the outer edges as the inner portion was this giant lake that froze nearly to the bottom in the winter. I had only seen it from above on one of our missions to the Land of Lightening a while back.

"Ayana Uchiha?" I heard successfully snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a women staring curiously at me. She was older than I, probably somewhere around Itachi's age with long copper colored hair and kind honey colored eyes. She wore a simple tan colored poncho style coat over black pants and ninja boots.

"It's good to meet you Akari-sensei," I said standing and bowing politely.

"My dear, where is your brother? Was he not suppose to bring you?" she asked, concern etched in her voice as she looked around for him.

I slightly cringed thinking about the ordeal at the hideout but quickly schooled my features into the usual Uchiha poker face.

"Yes he was but he got caught up in some….family issues and couldn't make it," I said choosing my words carefully.

I noted the grief filled look that overcame her features as she understood the full depth of what I had said. I wondered briefly how close her and Itachi had been to know that family issues meant death. I only realized my mind had wondered again when she called my name, the look other face completely back to the way it had been before I broke the news.

"Huh?" I asked slightly confused. Im sure I missed something, my indifference to peoples voices lately was starting to irritate me.

"I said we will just make do without him. Did he give you an idea about what you would be learning?" She asked the ghost of a smile adorning her pretty features

"Yes, when do we start?" I said slightly relieved she was still willing to teach me.

"Tomorrow at dawn, meet me here and I will give you a more detailed description of the training plan I have in mind. We will be venturing much farther into the Land of Frost so I suggest you pack appropriately" she said smirking at what I was wearing. I'll admit it wasn't very snow worthy.

I walking back into the village and bought a bowl of ramen and some dango for dinner at one of the little restaurants that lined the street. When I was finished eating I went to a few shops that sold clothing and looked for pieces that would accommodate my winter time needs. As I looked around I spotted a pretty white jacket with grey fur lining the edges, I smiled pulling the jacket from the rack, it was exactly like the original one Deidara had bought all those years ago. I held it close deciding that I would buy it, I mean it would blend into the snow nice yah? Who was I kidding, I was only buying it because I knew if he was still here he'd love it. I picked out a few more warmer items to take with me and checked out.

As I walked back to my room at the inn it began to snow, the temperature had dropped significantly since my meeting with Akari and I was beginning to shiver. Bidding hello to the friendly desk clerk I quickly made my way to my room and lit a fire in the fireplace before changing into something warm. I grabbed my bag and a scroll as I began removing all the items from it so I could seal the summer time things in the scroll before repacking. I paused when my hand touched the picture frame, I pulled it out traced my finger across Deidara and Itachi's faces. I missed them desperately and it was all I could do to not let the tears start to fall again. I carefully folded all my things and sealed them or put them back in the bag before settling by the fire to sharpen my kunai and dual katanas. Once they were all sharp to the point where just looking at them could cut a bitch; I pulled my bed closer to the fire and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So that's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review if you did. I like hearing what you think and if I'm doing well with my writing.**

 **The format for this story will be a main chapter like this one followed by a chapter from Ayana's past starting when she was six. There's a lot of important back story that needs to be addressed to make the plot moving forward make sense.**

 **I also have a hilarious one-shot with Ayana, Hidan and Deidara in the works and will probably be post sometime around the start of December.**

 **This story is a Deidara/Ayana romance however there is a lot of story that doesn't involve tons of fluff every chapter to I'm concerned about putting it under the romance tag. Let me know what you think about that in you review please.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed so far. You guys make want to keep writing.**

 **Cheers!**

 **-K**


End file.
